lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Coryn
Coryn Guyas was born to simple merchant folk on Corellia in the city of CoroNet. His family owned a small income shipping and tradeing business, dealing mainly in textiles and small goods. His Uncle, the black sheep of the family trade, was a smuggler. When Coryn was eighteen he was caught stealing from a local pawn shop, and the judgement that CorSec posed on him was service among their ranks. Sending him to the Corellian Security Forces Academy, he excelled in one primary field: tactical command. An inate ability was found in him to be able to make the correct split second decision that commanders needed on the battle front. A secondary field of expertise that arose was his ability to pilot, and thus he was granted a comission in the CorSec Planetary Defense, upon his graduation from the Academy. Years passed and Coryn rose in rank, becoming a Captain within the ranks of the CorSec hierarchy. But then the Empire swept over the Galaxy, and CorSec was disolved. Unable to abide by the attrocities he perceived the Empire was comitting, he fled, making contact with his Uncle and becoming a smuggler himself. Dark times rose in the Galaxy as the Empire ruled with an Iron Grip, and eventually, a Rebellion arose that pitted themselves against the unjust Imperial views. Slowly, Coryn came back into the reputable light of his chosen trade, becoming a legal cargo hauler, and upon meeting Vrassk 87, he helped the Khommite establish his business: Arakyd Industries. But less then a year into it, Coryn disapeared, only to show back up within the ranks of the Rebel Naval Forces. Quickly, he rose in rank, showing his expertise once more for leading men and women in battle, his touch of command, and his ability for tactical maneuvers in space was on par with the best of the Imperial Armada. Death toles rose on both sides, and soon Coryn found himself in the command position of Supreme Commander, absolute leader of the Rebel Naval Forces, answerable only to Grand Master Xuur, who took the seat of leadership for the Rebel Alliance after Antar Malik died. The Empire saw new leadership at this time too, Mohc the Mad reigned supreme, and the Arc Hammer with her engines of mass production of the Dark Trooper, and the forces of the Noghri Assassin nearly saw the end of the Rebellion. In an act of vengeance Coryn Guyas struck out against Mohc and his weapon of mass destruction, pitting his small fleet against the Imperial strong arm, nearly winning the day, but the Arc Hammer managed to escape him. Members of the Empire came to reason and the Empire itself fractured, forming splinter groups that fought against the madness that had become Mohc. Coordinating a strike that would hopefully end the terrible dread that Mohc's reign had caused, the leader of the Rebel Army managed to infiltrate the Arc Hammer, destroying the engines of war, the shield generators, and more..the last second he managed to kill Guildar Mohc while he stood on the bridge, and even escape..during this, all three Imperial splinter groups and the Rebel Fleet struck the Arc Hammer and her massive weaponry, and when the shields went down, they finished their task. Thus ended the last remnants of the original Empire, and Mohc's dream. Category:Characters